


Those Eyes

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Fire and Thorns Series - Rae Carson
Genre: Belén/Mara basically on the side, F/M, Hurt, Sad Belén, Set during The Bitter Kingdom, some comfort but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: When Belén and his friends arrive in Basajuan, he comes face to face with Jacián, who hasn't seen him since he was revealed as a traitor.





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and probably not super good. Well, hopefully my unbeta'd first drafts warrant existing.   
> I don't own the Fire and Thorns trilogy, all rights go to Rae Carson. I am making no money off of this, as it is purely meant for entertainment purposes. Don't sue me, and go read this series!

Those eyes… They were killing him. 

Jacián was looking at Belén like he had never seen him before, and the gaze was nothing like that of the best friend that Belén remembered sparring with, talking with for hours, or whose company he had enjoyed in silence, just sitting. Jacián’s eyes had always held brotherly love when they looked at Belén, and Belén had never thought that the love in those eyes could be removed, how they could shatter his heart in a glance. 

Those eyes… They were glaring at Belén like their owner wished he would fall down dead on the ground, and Belén found himself wishing that he had been killed by the scorpions that murdered Waterfall, instead of her. That he could have died in the mines, painfully but relatively quickly, instead of facing the slow death that he was experiencing from being on the recieving end of Jacián’s glare.

As they had approached Basajuan, he had hoped, stupidly, that Jacián be glad to see him. He hoped that he would hug him the way he had hugged Elisa, like a friend who he was happy to see after worrying about for months. He had hoped, insanely and devastatingly, that Jacián would have missed him so much that he could just forgive him and take him back into his life like nothing had ever happened to drive them apart in the first place. 

No such luck.

He wanted to start crying and never stop. He wanted to fall to his knees on the ground in front of Jacián and beg for them to just be friends again. He didn’t care who would see him fall apart, so long as Jacián would be there to put him back together.  

He could feel Elisa’s pity for him coming off her in waves. He was torn between an irrational stab of anger at his queen and something close to relief that  _ at least Elisa doesn’t hate me anymore.  _

Small comfort. 

Mara, probably the only person who maybe loved him even a little bit, put a rough and calloused hand on his shoulder, trying to steady and comfort him, and it took all of Belén’s willpower not to turn around and bury his face in her chest. To hide from the world for the rest of his life and pretend that his former best friend, the one person who had been with him through everything up until now, emotionally if not physically, didn’t hate the mere sight of him. 

But he couldn’t do that. Mara would be there for him, yes, and so would Elisa, and Red would go wherever Mara went and love whoever Mara loved, even if he didn’t deserve it, but he would never be able to look them in the eyes again, knowing that they knew how weak he was, how pathetically broken just because of the fact that his best friend would never be his friend again. 

He clutched Mara’s hand as tightly as he could, using her to hold himself together as he followed his party towards the audience chamber, trying to keep his feet and praying that Cosmé would be able to forgive him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go read the Fire and Thorns trilogy.


End file.
